Life Goes On
by Ryan Griffinheart
Summary: A young girl gets a letter from a wizard school that wants her to attend. But, she doesn't know that the wizard school is in danger. Will she help or will she decline? Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up, to find my alarm had gone off. I turned it off and groaned. Another day of school was just around the corner. Ugh. I didn't want to go to school, but I had to. I no choice, well I actually had a choice, but if I didn't go, there would have to be consequences. So, without further or due, I got out of my warm, comfortable bed, and went downstairs to the basement to take my morning shower, even though it was 5:00 in the morning. Actually, that's why I call it my morning shower. It's early in the morning. I am just a normal girl who goes to a normal school in the United States. I live in Nashville, Illinois. I was born in San Jose, California. So I guess I have that feeling of loving the hot weather and getting used to it and that cold feeling of loving the warm weather since I now live in Nashville, Illinois. I moved to Nashville when I was one year old so I didn't have a choice of staying in California. I am now 12 years old. My birthday is coming up soon in just one week. Then I will be 13, which I know is an unlucky number. All of my other years of my life have been good. I am hoping the next year will be the same. I have a father, a mother, and a 9 year-old annoying brother named Jake. He goes to my old elementary school, Naper Elementary School. I go to my middle school, Washington Jr. High. I am 7th grade. I have some really honest, friendly, and brave friends who are awesome. Some of the classes I have with them, some I don't. My family has three cats. Two of them are orange and the other one is all black except for some white on her chest. I call her Molly Pitcher. The other two cats are called Truffles and Orlando. Once I was done with my shower, I watched T.V till I had to leave to go to school.

* * * * * * * * * *At School* * * * * * * * * *

It was lunchtime; I had gotten through almost half of the school day. So far, I had science first period with my teacher, Ms. Lucie. Second period was math. Third period was social science. Fourth period was gym and fifth period was lunch, so I was almost half way done. I heard my lunch table get called so I go up and get some chocolate milk to drink and a bag of Sunchips to eat. Mrs. Miller said, "Dance tickets are getting sold today at lunch for $5.00 on the stage so if you want to go to the dance this Friday you better go bye one before the all get sold out." I groaned. Mrs. Miller had said that like three times today already and I was getting sick of hearing her say it. We got called to through our trash away and to go outside. It was a warm sunny day. The sun was shinning when I got outside. I loved this kind of weather when it is the sun that is the only thing in the sky. The sky was a light blue color. It was a Monday. So the week was almost over and in a week, my birthday would be here and I would finally be 13 years old.

A week passes

I hear my alarm go off for like the millionth time. I turn it off, but I don't groan. I just got up without hesitation and take my shower. Today, I feel great. I feel great because to day is my birthday! I can't wait for school. Whenever it's someones birthday they give you a pencil and a coupon for a cookie.

After school

"Happy Birthday, Ryan! I hope you have a great birthday. By the way, what do you want for your birthday?" asks my friend Jonah.

"Thanks and I don't know what I want for my birthday; maybe something special. I really don't know," I answer back.

"Well, ok. My bus just got here so I got to go. See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow," I call out. Then he is out of site. I don't know if you heard Jonah, but my name is Ryan. Some people think that is crazy and weird to name a girl Ryan. I actually somewhat agree with those people yet I don't agree. I agree because it sounds plain weird so call someone that name especially a girl. Then I disagree because my parents decided to call me that name because it sounds beautiful. What is also weird is my last name. My last name is Griffanheart. All of the people I know have told me that it is a strange last name, even my friends have told me. I don't mind. I actually agree with them. My last name does sound weird, but it works for me. It was warm outside as I started to walk home from school. I actually live right across the street from school so I consider myself very lucky. When I got home, I told my mom what I did at school and what homework I have. It wasn't much homework that I had. Finally, when I was done telling what homework I had my mom said, "So you had a good day?"

"Yeah. I had a good day. What about you?" I asked.

"I had a good day too. I went out running errands and did some work," she answered.

I went to get a snack when my mom said, "There's a letter here for you."

"A letter? From who?"

"There is no return address. All it has is your name, address, state, and zip code. Plus, stamps, but it has no return address."

"Hm. That's weird. Plus, I never sent anyone a letter for a long time."

"You sure," she asked.

"Yes, I am sure," I answered.

"Ok, well, open it up and let's find out who it is from."

I open up the letter and start reading it.

**AN: I'm not sure if it is good enough so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I read the letter, I could feel my mom's breath on my shoulders and since she was close I could smell her breath. It smelled like coffee. I quickly take a glance at the coffee cup on the table and see that there is indeed coffee in it. So my inferences were correct.

"So what does it say," asked my mom.

"Hold on. I'm almost finished reading it," I answered.

My mother sounded like she was eager to read it, as I was to read it too. She some what sounded like a little schoolgirl who was eager to get out of school or to see what she got on a test.

After a second or two, I gave the letter to my mom. She asked, "So what did it say?"

"It says that I have been accepted to a wizard school and that the headmaster, Merle Ambrose, would be happy to have me go to this wizard school. It tells more about the school in the letter. You know if I do go to this school, I would be gone for a while. I wouldn't stay here with you, dad and Jake. I would go and stay for a while because it sounds like I have my own dorm room. So it would be a little like Harry Potter where they would go to school, until Winter Break then go on the brake. Finally, come back. It tells you everything you need to know in the letter."

"I know. I skimmed it."

"Oh. Ok."

"So, do you think I will be able to go to the school," I asked.

"I think that if your dad and I talk about it, then you might be able to go. We will see."

"Ok, because I would like to go. It sounds fun, but the thing is that I would have to leave my middle school and go to the wizard school. Do you think it would be ok with my principle," I asked. My mom looked at me. Her eyes were like a swimming pool. They were light blue, like mine, but mine were blue and green; green because of my dad. I also have glasses. My glasses were brown-red and it has a pattern on the on the sides. The color sort of matched my hair color, which is red, but really it doesn't. My mom wears glasses, but only for reading like when we grades papers of her students, she wears them, but not to see. I wear mine to see. I am near sided, which means I can see near, but I can't see far. My brother doesn't have to wear glasses. He is like mom, but he doesn't need glasses to read. I am like my dad because I need glasses to see and read.

"Honey, I think it would be alright, if you leave your school, but we will make sure, ok?"

"Ok," I answered.

It was 3:45 when I started my homework and then it was 4:45 when I finished it. At 5:30, my mom and dad sat down with me at the dinner table and we talked about me going to this wizard school. Finally, we all came to an agreement. I would be going to the school. So with that happening, my mom and I agreed that I would go to school the rest of the week and while I did that she would email my principle and had a talk with him. On Thursday, I got pulled out of my 4th period class to go talk to him. We talked about me leaving the school and talked about what my mom had emailed him. In the end, he said it was all right for me to leave my middle school behind and got to the school. He wished me good luck for next week and I had said thanks. Friday, I went to school like normal and after & during school, I said good-bye to my friends that we dearest to me. But, something happened that I would have never imagined. While I was outside at recess, a boy named Jack came up to me. I knew this boy from 7th grade because in 7th grade I had my first two classes with him and got his cell phone number that year. We never actually talk to each on the phone or at school. It sort of just died away, I guess. Anyway, I was sitting on the grass on the hill by the basketball hoops. He walked up to me and asked, "Can I sit down?"

"Sure," I answered back. We just sat there for a moment when,

"Are you really leaving this school to go to another school?"

"Yeah. I am. How did you know?"

"Oh, some people told me," is all he said.

"Oh, ok," is all I said. There was a moment of silence when,

"So what school is it that you are going to? Is it another middle school like Lincoln or Jefferson?"

"No, it isn't a middle school," I answered back.

"Oh," he said. "Then what is it? A Catholic school or Private school?"

"No, it is not a middle school, Catholic school or private school."

"Are you going to be home-school," he asked with a hint of sadness in is voice.

"No, no. I am not going to be home-school."

"Oh. Ok," he answered with a sigh of relief.

"I am actually going to a wizard school."

Silence was all I heard.

"So wait, let me get this straight. You are going to a wizard school," he asked again.

"Yes, I am. So it is going to be like in Harry Potter where I go away for a while then come back for Winter Break. Then go back."

"Ok. But, then that means…"

"I will have to leave this school and probably never come back. I know what it means Jack."

"Ok, so you do now what that means," Jack answered sadly. "Well, um, I hope you have a great time at the wizard school."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Ring! Ring! That was the bell, so I got off the grass and started walking toward the doors when . . .

"Ryan."

"Yeah Jack," I said.

"Um, when you get to the wizard school, um, you can text me or call me, if you want to."

"Ok, I will see and thanks." And with that I grabbed my stuff and walked through the doors.

After school that day, I finished my homework and started to pack what I needed for this wizard school. I packed my kit, which has my toothbrush, hairbrush and things I needed to take a shower. Next, I packed some change clothing even though they will give you your clothing. Finally, I packed what I wanted to take like a couple books to read. I nightlight, a book light, hair ties, glass case, etc. By the time my father got home, I was already packed and ready to go.

That night we all had dinner together since it was going to be my last night with my family. We ate Finichi Alfredo pasta. It was my favorite kind of pasta. I liked other kinds of pasta, but this one was my favorite. After we ate, we all cleaned up the dishes and then played a couple games of Euchre (U-Ker). My dad and I were partners. Then my mom and Jake were partners. My mom and Jake won the first game, but then my dad and I made a come back and won the second game. It was tied one game to one game. It was 9:00, but I convinced my parents to play a tiebreaker. My dad and I won, 10 to 9. It was a close game, but we sealed the game. Jake and I both walked upstairs to where our bedroom. We both got ready. Finally, when we both were ready, our parents came to say goodnight to us. When I went to bed, I stared at the ceiling of my bedroom. I was going to miss it very much. I turned over on my side. "_What will it be like? What will my dorm room look like? Will I ever make any friends at this new wizard school? Is it going to be a lot like Harry Potter with different houses like Gryffindor or Hufflepuff or even Slytherin?" _ All of those questions were just bursting to get answered, but I will never know until tomorrow. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the chirping of the crickets in Jake's room.

**AN: Please review! I want to know if it is good. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter. I will try to do my best next time. Also, I am sorry if this chapter is long. I tried to shorten it while I was still typing. I also tied to make the test that Ryan Griffinheart took as accurate as possible. The same thing goes to the description of the school, Life, that Ryan reads. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, please tell me if you have any questions. I would be glad to answer them for you and when I do that, I will answer them as best as I can. **

Chapter 3

I woke up at 7:00 am the next day. I didn't want to get up and go to school so I just went back to sleep when suddenly, I remembered! I wasn't going to school! I was going to the wizard school! Plus, anyway, if I wasn't going to the wizard school, it was a Saturday; but anyway, I got out of bed fast as I could. But instantly when my feet hit the cold hard floor, I wanted to go back to bed because my feet were cold and my bed was so warm. It was tempting, but I decided not too. So I gabbed the clothes I was going to wear and hurried downstairs to the shower.

Before I knew it, I was upstairs in my bedroom with my suitcase in my hand and my backpack on my back. My mom, dad, and brother were there saying good-bye to me. I didn't know what do say besides good-bye, so that is what I did. I gave my mother a big hug.

"I am really going to miss you," said my mom.

"I am going to miss you too," I answered back. Then I went and gave my dad a big hug. He was the one I was going to miss the most.

"I will miss you," my dad said sadly. "But, I do believe-in you very much."

"I believe-in you very much also. More than you could ever imagine," I said confidently.

"Good," said my dad. Last, I said good-bye to my brother, Jake. He gave me the biggest hug I have ever gotten from him. Finally, once I was done saying good-bye, he went and moved the big red chair near the door in my bedroom. We actually never open the door because it leads out to the roof and it can never be opened, but to my surprise, Jake opened the door without hesitation. Then I expected some cold wind to come blowing in, but it didn't. Instead of winding blowing was a picture or actually a scene of an office with lots of people in the office. Besides the people in the office, there was an adult there. He looked old. He had a white beard that made him look like Santa Claus. He had a tall hat on that went straight up, went to the left and up again. It also had stars and moons on it, which were yellow. Then his robe was dark purple along with the rest of his outfit plus, the yellow stars and moons. Lastly, he held a staff that was golden at the top with a light blue sphere in the center of it. I turned toward my mom and dad. They gestured for me to go. So I looked back at the scene and walked through. Suddenly, the scene changed from my bedroom to the office with lots of kids. The old man suddenly looked up to see me standing right in front of him.

"Oh, hi! Welcome to Wizard City, young fellow. What my I do for you?" I didn't know what to say. All I did was just stare at him until. . ,

"Um, hi! I am new to this school. I had gotten a letter from the headmaster saying that he would like me to go to this school to learn magic, I presume."

"Yes, he did want you too," he said as he went and sat down in his chair. "Come and sit down, will you? You don't have to just stand there." He motioned for me to sit down in the chair that somehow appeared out of nowhere. I decided to sit down. The chair was quite comfortable.

"So, who is the headmaster of Wizard City," I asked.

"You are talking to him right now," he answered back. I looked at him in a surprised look.

"You are the headmaster," I questioned.

"Yes, I am the headmaster," he repeated.

"So then, your name is Merle Ambrose," I questioned again.

"Yes it is."

"Ok."

"And, you are?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," I said. "My name is Ryan Griffinheart. I live in Nashville, Illinois. I had got a letter from a couple days ago; I think it might have been Monday, but anyway, the letter said that you would be pleased if I went to this school. So here I am," I concluded.

"Yes, I can see that you are here. Anyways, I want to go out that door that is straight ahead, turn left, and then turn right. There will be a tunnel and above it is says Ravenwood. When you get there the girls' dormitory will be on your left. Go to your dorm, put your things away, and then come back to my office with your wizard cloths on. I need you to take a test to see what school you will be in."

"Ok." So I got out of the chair and walked out the door. Once I got outside, I saw so many people or should I just say wizards. They were all over the place. I saw a couple kids chatting by a tree nearby a light blue pond. But, that is not all I saw, I saw a couple people ridding horses! I think one was riding a brown horse, which I believed was a Chestnut Pony. Another horse was black with sort of a nice hairstyle. Then there was a white horse. It was amazing. I walked down the steps and made left turn like Merle Ambrose had told me. Then I made a right turn to see the tunnel that he was talking about. Above the tunnel it said, "Ravenwood." I bet that is where he wants me to go. Soon I was in Ravenwood and to my astonishment there was a big green tree standing right in front of me. The tree even had a face! It looked like it was in the center of Ravenwood. As I looked around, I notice that there were other trees, but not as big as the tree in the center and what is also surprising it that the other trees had faces too! Instead of getting sidetracked by looking at these big trees, I turned left and went into my dorm room. When I got inside, I was expecting it to be much bigger, but it wasn't. It was a small dorm room with only one double bed, an exquisite desk, a padded stool, a stained table and two short square vases. There was no wallpaper, just bricks and most important it was just one room. I was sort of disappointed, but at least I have a window. I put my suitcase down at the foot of the bed and my backpack down on the bed. I saw that there was a set of clothes for me. There was a hat, robe, and boots. Plus, they were all the same color, which was blue for the main color and white for the trim. I looked at the clothes I had on; then at the clothes on the bed. Ugh. Why did I have to change?

When I got back to Merle Ambrose's office, not many people were there, only a couple, then they were gone With a poof of magic and when they went or disappeared, one person left behind a puff of black skulls. The other person left behind a puff of white snowflakes.

"Ryan, will you come here, please." I turned around to see Merle Ambrose holding out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"So what do you want me to do," I asked.

"I want you to take this test to see which school you get into," he told me. So I grabbed the test and paper. I looked up to see Merle Ambrose already in his seat at his desk. I look at the test. Then I ask,

"Where should I take this test?" Then all of a sudden, I am teleported, which I think I was, to what seems like a tower. There are a couple of desks to sit at with what seems like a comfortable chair as I sit down in it. "_Ok, now to start the test_," I thought to myself. I skim through the questions quickly. Huh. All of these questions are easy to answer. So I went back up to number one. It read, "I would rather . . ." Then I can either choose,

1. Go to a party

2. Play by myself.

I choose 1. The next question was, "Which of these is the most powerful?" The answers are,

1. Hurricane

2. Tornado

3. Sandstorm

4. Earthquake

5. Blizzard

6. Volcano

7. Plague

"Hum," I though. "They all seem powerful to me. How can I choose?" So I went with 7. The next question was, "Which best describes you?"

1. I am very well rounded.

2. I am extremely creative.

3. I am honest and hardworking.

4. I am a great listener and friend.

5. I am smart and I study hard.

6. I am fast and athletic.

Well, I am not fast and athletic or am I very well rounded. So I choose 4. The questions kept on going until the very last question. The last question was, "What's your favorite gem stone?" I choose Jade. Finally, I was done. I was looking through my answers just to make sure I had them all correct when suddenly my test disappeared! I didn't know what to do until an owl appeared on a stand with a banner hanging down.

"Hello wizard. My name is Gamma the owl. I am a friend of Merle Ambrose. I just can here to tell you that the headmaster is now grading your test."

"Hi Gamma. I am Ryan Griffinheart. I am a new student here at Wizard City."

"Merle told me you were new. I hope you like this school here and the school that you get into."

"Thanks." Suddenly, I was teleported to Merle Ambrose's office and there he sat, in his chair looking at my test, which I believed he was.

"Ah, there you are, young wizard. I have finished grading your test."

"That's great," I said. "So what school did I get into," I asked eagerly.

"You did a great job with your test and I am to believe you are going to be put into the school of Life."

"Life?"

"Yes, life and I am to say that life is a great school. Here is the description of the school if you would like to read it." He handed me a piece of paper that had the description of life. It read, "Life Wizards are often social, charming, funny, and spiritual. Some famous Theurgists include Queen Titania, Leonardo DaVinci, and Thomas Jefferson. Life Wizards are great at healing themselves and others."

"Hum, it sounds somewhat like me."

"Well, there are no retakes of the test, so what you get is what you get," said Merle Ambrose.

"Ok, so I am in life. Now what?"

"Now come with me. I am going to show you how to battle. It is sort of a tutorial." Then without knowing, I was teleported to outside of a tower. Merle Ambrose was standing a couple feet away from me and Gamma was a couple feet away too.

Soon after the tutorial on how to battle, I was in Merle Ambrose's office getting my first assignment. By that time, I knew how to battle, that mana was used to cast spells, and that if my health ran out, I would die and return back to the Commons. Also, that is were I learned that the guy who was in charge of most of the monsters/undead in Wizard City was Malistare. Plus, I had to beat him after I beat all of the other worlds that were surrounding the Spiral, which included Wizard City. I can't wait till that day finally comes; yet it is scary to think about it. I mean, I am only a Novice. I need to be like a Grandmaster to be able to beat him. I guess I sort of have doubts about myself. But for now, I got to focus on what's at hand. Which is beating Wizard City.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Walking to a nearby large tree, I took out my Quest Journal, which will have all of my quests in them. To my surprise, I did have a quest there for me. The quest said to deliver some letter, (which I believe I have), to this guy named Private Stillson at Unicorn Way gate. So, I put my journal away in my backpack, and I off am to wherever Unicorn Way is.

Right now, the Commons is packed with tons and tons of wizards; some new, some returning, and some that I guess, from the looks of things are just lingering about doing nothing. Just hanging out with friends, talking, chatting, and laughing. I walk up to the pond to realize that some wizards are actually wading in the pond! Why on earth would they do that? Their clothes would get all wet if they did that! There was a young girl, about the same age as me, who was just getting out of the pond, with her clothes wet, but apparently she didn't mind getting her clothes wet.

_What a strange place,_ I thought to myself as I wondered along on the path on my right. _But yet, it's magical, so why should it be strange? _I kept thinking as I walked when I suddenly, I tripped and fell onto the curb.

"Are you okay, little lass? Asked a gruff old voice. I looked up to see an old man with an orange beard? _What the . . .? That's like impossible, _I say to myself. The man has dark blue eyes, with one eye wide open and the other eye looks tired. He also has a brown stick to help him support himself when standing. The man seems to be wearing blue trousers, a white long sleeved shirt, brown boots, a prospector's hat, and some kind of pack is on his back. I suspect that he is a prospector, and an old one my I add.

"Well, are you going to give me an answer, little miss?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were talking to me," I answered back not knowing if I should trust him or not.

"Of course, I was talking to yah. You were the girl that fell on the curb, right?"

I nodded my head slowly. I didn't want to be embarrassed on my first day here.

"Course you were! I was here to witness it! So," he came over to where I was standing and looked at me, "did you hurt anything?" I looked over myself. There were no broken bones, as I can feel and there are no cuts or bruises, so I told the prospector,

"No, I didn't hurt myself."

"That's good," he answered back and started to walk back towards the little cart full of wizards' clothing.

"Hey, wait!" I shouted as I walked over to him.

"Little miss lassie, you don't have to shout, I can hear yah perfectly fine," he told me has he got settled into his usually position of where he stood.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"No need to apologize, now what can I do far yah?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where to find Unicorn Way?"

"Ah, Unicorn way. Just starting here at Wizard City eh?" he asked with a smile.

"Yah, I am, so I don't really know my way around hear yet," I admitted. "But soon I will."

"No problem, I get questions like this all the time. Now, all you have to do is walk across the bridge to you left and then follow golden yellow brick path to your right. Finally, you'll see a standing guard guarding the entrance. You'll want to talk to him, if I'm correct," the old prospector told me.

"Thanks," as I started walking away.

"Like I told yah, no problem. By the way, call my Prospector Zeke," as he took off his prospector's hat and bowed towards me.

"I'm Ryan Griffinheart, but just call me Ryan," I smiled to Zeke.

"Nice to meet you Ryan," Zeke spoke to me as he shook my hand.

"You too," I told him, "but I should probably get going. I don't want Private Stillson waiting for me."

"You're right. Later little miss lassie!" Zeke shouted as I started walking towards Unicorn Way.

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry, that it was sort of short. I'll try to make the other chapters longer. Oh and also if you see any spelling mistakes or grammar, I'll be grateful if you could tell me. I did a skim of the chapter, so there shouldn't be, but if there is for some reason, just tell me. Thanks! Enjoy! **


End file.
